The Silver Star
by Fall star
Summary: Triss never knew her father, on her travels she meets a very unusual man, could he know who he father is...Finished
1. The distraction

This is a story AU to Shatterglass. I don't own any rights to the great and wonderful Mrs T. P books but wished I did.....  
  
Enjoy my lil spoiler.........  
  
Triss walked up the dusty path that lead to her temporary home. As she walked she tried to talk to her friend and tutor Niko but he was distracted, that was beginning to worry her. That something would distract her tutors attention so much that he didn't pay attention to things around him. Sighing she grabbed his arm just before he stepped into the road, a cart rumbled past Niko looked up only just noticing it. "Sorry, Triss I just don't know what is distracting me like this, but I wish it would stop. The conventions start tomorrow and I don't want to distracted from them" he said wearily. Triss nodded not saying anything she knew her teacher would sort himself out soon enough.  
  
As the walked to the huge mansion the gate keeper smiled as he let them in. Triss nodded her thanks to the man and kept on walking toward the wing of the house that was for there use. She really liked the old house with its fountains and cool corners in which a person could read or relax away from the sun. It was at times like these she was glad that she could influence the weather, she now had a cooling breeze where ever she went. As she and Niko walked into the covered garden Triss felt something unusual nearby "Niko" she said "I think something is in there" Niko frowned and walked into the garden he stopped dead all of a sudden so that Triss nearly walked into him, stopping herself in time she peered round Niko to see why he had stopped.  
  
Seeing a man standing by the fountain she frowned, Niko looked like he knew this person "Niko" she asked Hearing someone speak the stranger turned round. Triss gaped the man had silver hair and silver eyes, she drew a Gods circle with out realising. Niko on the other hand smiled "I should have realised it would have been distracting me" the man in question bowed to Niko, Eastern style, his hands together touching his forehead "Greetings Shiffa Niko, I would of said the same thing" the man spoke with a interesting lilt to his words. Triss has never heard an accent like it before. With all the tension on the moment Triss coughed politely "so you know each other then" she asked matter of fact. She was looking over what the stranger was wearing, black straight cut trousers, black tunic and shirt with wide sleeves. All very practical all very eastern. Niko smiled "yes this is Kye he is one of my old students and this is place where I least expected to find you"  
  
((A/N there you go people the first of hopefully many chapters please tell me what you think)) 


	2. Questions and Feelings

I am back again with more to the story  
  
Kye smiled again "I know, this is a strange place to find me but I was asked to come here by the city leaders a while back" Niko gestured to the door into the mansion and they walked through. "There have been some murders in the city and the local mages cant find the culprit". Niko nodded I had heard rumours about that someone had been killing the calls himself the Ghost doesn't he"? asked Niko putting his mage kit down and walking over to the window to open it and let in a breeze. Triss walked in listening to the conversation she sat down by the open window letting her breezes go she thanked them silently, as she did she missed the look that Kye gave her before answering Niko "Yes the killer has called himself the Ghost. He is only killing the entertainers at the moment 3 so far, the only reason they want me is because its causing unrest" Niko poured himself and Triss a drink, he offered the jug to Kye who shook his head. Niko sat down gesturing for Kye to sit too. "I can see the problem that death caused here but why is there unrest" asked Niko puzzled. "Because the killer is leaving the bodies in public places. That is the main problem according to the city leaders"  
  
Triss sat up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, innocent women where dying and all the city leaders were bothered about was the fact the bodies had been left in public. Her hair started to spark, the lighting braids at each side of her face fizzed drawing attention from the other two, "Trissana calm down" Niko said gently "But those poor women are being killed and they are doing nothing about it" she angrily Kye placed a hand on Triss's arm and she calmed immediately as if the anger drain from her. "They might not care but I do" Triss looked at him she could tell he was doing magic but see couldn't see anything coming from him. She moved her arm changing the subject she spoke to Kye "How can you do magic when I see none, I can see all magic that has been done or is being done. I can feel it as well" Kye moved uncomfortably for a moment glancing at Niko who nodded slightly, Kye looked aside from Triss not meeting her gaze "You cant see my power because I don't want you to, I have the ability to hide my magic from most mortals. I do this because the amount of power I have can make people who see it nervous" Kye sighed "It means that most people I meet wont believe I am a mage until I do something to prove it" Triss nodded "That I can understand, but if you have that much power how can you control it" she asked her mind racing "For a long time I couldn't it controlled me, it made me someone I don't wan to be ever again, its only in the last 20 odd years or so that I have gained better control" Kye nodded to Niko "Thanks to Niko and they others at The Circles" Triss sat quietly for a while thinking, there was something else that something between Kye and Niko that they weren't telling.  
  
Niko stood up interrupting her thoughts "And now I think the interrogation of my friend is over" he looked at Triss "I didn't know you could be so affected by someone with weather magic Triss". At this she blushed she didn't know what was coming over her, was she jealous of this man, who had more power then her she didn't know but she was determined to fight what ever it was that was making her act like a child. She also stood "Kye I am sorry for all the questions excuse me please". With that she left and went back out into the city, as she walked she wrapped her breezes round her she heading to the glass work shops. Kye watched her go, "She has a lot of power you know" he said to Niko "I don't want to be round her when she's mad" Niko watched the departing Triss to. "I have seen her angry Kye, and it worries me she can kill with her power she has done" he said grimly Kye stood and walked over to Niko. "Then we have more in common then just blood lines" he said quietly "She looks more like her mother then her father" Niko turned to face him "Well if she looked like her father then there would be some interesting questions wouldn't there. Seeing as you aren't exactly the most of normal looking people are you" At that Kye smiled and laughed "Yes your right."  
  
((a/n hope you like the next chapter)) 


	3. New friends and shopping

((I am back with more for those few who are reading the story. Sorry its taken so long but I've been ill. And yes I know I've been spelling Triss wrong but now that's to rights))  
  
Tris loved the sunshine, in fact she loved all the elements of the weather just being outside made her feel happy and alive. But as much as she loved the sunshine she hated the heat, it made her feel uncomfortable and itchy. As she walked down to the street, as she entered Labryskas Square she sat on the edge of the fountain there letting the spray cool her down. She tried to put Kye out of her mind, she knew there was something between him and Niko that they weren't telling she could feel it. She shrugged to herself she knew Niko well enough to know that he wouldn't put her in danger, if they wanted her to know then they would tell her, she grinned at what briar would say to that, he would be in there digging around for information. She felt a pang of loneliness toward her foster brother who was some were in the east with Rosethorn his teacher. Pulling herself together she stood up and set of for the street of glass.  
  
Tris liked the glass work in Tharios, it was so pretty Niko had told her that the biggest number of glass mages could be found here. As she walked down the streets between the glass shops she could see the silver light of the mages work twinkling off the glassware that were on display, she wandered over to a shop that had sea animals in all different colours lined out. She reached out her hand to touch one, she couldn't see and magic in these it was hard to believe that someone could have made this with out magic. A breeze on the wind brought voices to her; an angry voice close by "Keth you idiot how many times have a told you not to try blowing glass, you cant do it now look at this mess. Clean it up then get back to work on the things you can do" sneered the voice Tris frowned she hated to here people being told off then she heard a voice who she assumed was Keth. "Yes Master, I'm sorry I just wanted to try" said a slow thoughtful voice. "Well don't" came the sneering voice. Then the voices where gone. Tris thought about what she had heard and then walked on, as she came round to the door of the glass shop she saw a young man, standing amongst a mess of glass and sand, Tris blushed realising that she had heard through the window this mans misfortune. The young man turned and put down the brush he was using "Good morning, Miss can I help you" he asked coming forward and wiping his hands on his top, Tris nodded "Yes, those glass animals in the window, who makes them they are beautiful". At this the young man blushed, "I did, I made them for a trail to see how they go, My Master liked them as well so I keep making them". Tris rummaged around in her belt purse "How much are the octopus the ones with all the different coloured arms" she asked thinking how Daja would like one. The young man and Tris talked on long after she had brought two of the ornaments. Just as the day was ending Tris heard a noise and spun round, some thing had walked into the shop it was a glass dragon. But stared amazed it was alive she watched it fly up to the top of a shelf she turned to the young man whose name she had learnt was Keth as she had heard "Keth did you make that"? she asked breathless Keth nodded "Though I am not sure how, it was yesterday I was trying to blow glass and well she happened" Tris reached out a finger to touch the dragon she felt smooth and cool, the dragon made a happy sound. "What magic did you use to make her"? asked Tris she could see the silver mage light blazing off this dragon Keth had to be a strong mage. Turning to see why he didn't answer she saw Keth's face it was sad "I don't have any magic, I never did" Tris was about to say something but the tone of Keths voice warned her off. Something wasn't right here he was a mage she was sure of it, but to do something like this with out realising meant that he would be dangerous to anger. She had no idea of what he would or could do with out intending she looked outside and realised how dark it was getting Niko would be wondering where she had got to. She made her goodbyes to Keth and left hurrying toward home dodging around prathum and yaskedasu who wearing milling around as night fell. She would have loved to have watched the yaskedasu but she didn't have the time now. 


	4. Niko and Kye talk?

((and now the next bit))  
  
Kye turned back from the window when Tris was out of sight he lent on the wall beside the window. "does she have any idea who here father might be" he asked Niko who was leaning on the table with another drink. Niko shook his head "None what so ever, she was told that her father died at sea when his ship sank she doesn't even know what his name is." Kye shook his head "Her mother never did like my name she was one of the few I have ever met who called me by my full name". Kye walked over to the table and poured himself a drink and then sat on the chair "Is it only weather magic she has." He asked suddenly "Please don't tell me she got more then that" he said worried Niko laid a hand on Kyes arm "Don't worry, she only has weather magic. I have been watching for any other signs and she has none of them". Kye sat back relieved "I know I shouldn't panic but if a mortal had some of the powers I have". Kye trailed off looking at the floor "You wouldn't want them to suffer the things you have had to" Finished Niko quietly Kye nodded, "she has a great destinany ahead of her, they all could have" Niko sat back "you've seen it"? he asked interested Kye nodded "I have seen some of the many futuers that may be for them, you and the others" he said draining his cup and pouring another. Niko got up and refilled the jug with water.  
  
Niko sat back down "why else are you here Kye, can you tell me" Kye looked up and nodded "Lord Azreal wants me to be watching for something or someone but who or what I don't know. I think it's a mage with unusual ability, and no its not Tris I checked" Kye drained his cup again and looked up to Niko's questioning eyes. "You have been using a lot of magic in a short space of time haven't you?" asked Niko his eyes sparkling with amusment Kye smiled ruefuly "I have yes, I forgot you can tell" Niko laughed out loud "The only way I can tell is because you have been distacting me and the fact you are drinking from need rather then show". Kye looked at the cup that was now empty again and put it down "I have been trying to find this blasted killer, as soon as I find what I am looking for Azreal I will have to go again whether I have found the killer or not." Niko nodded understanding, "Well I am sure that I can help if I get time but I have come for the conventions and I think they will take a long time." Kye laughed at Nikos expression "That's one of the reasons I am so glad the mages at Lightsbridge don't like me around, I can avoid these things." Niko laughed as well "And the fact that Lord Azreal is one of the last Dragon Lords has nothing to do with the fact that they are scared of angering him and so avoid you as well". Kye nodded in agreement "That might have something to do with it, but I don't know why they are so worried I told them he bark is worse then his bite". Niko stood up and walked to the window and looked out for a moment trying to compose himself. "Tris would love the chance to study with you, if you had the time and He didn't mind" said Niko turning back Kye turned to face Niko. "Would that be wise" he asked unsure "What if she where to start asking questions. She might not understand why I had to leave her. She might think that I didn't care and that's why I have never looked for her" he said his voice sad, a small breeze began to blow through the room and rain clouds began to build.  
  
Niko walked across the room quickly and knelt down by Kye "We both know that you cared and that you had to leave her for he own safety. She's much like you Kye she would understand" Niko Paused "She is so much like you in person I had no trouble in finding her, she would forgive trust me". Niko said. Satisfied that Kye was calmer Niko stood and sat on the chair by Kye. Kye toyed with his cup on the table "I did check on her from time to time and then when you wrote to me to tell me she was at Winding Circle with Lark and Rosethorn I was so relieved. I had worried about what would happen when her magic started to show. I know some places can be very backwards when it comes to magic that is ambient". Niko stood again "Wait here a sec" he said and went to get his mage kit after rumagging around for a minute he pulled out the lumpy circle of cotton that Sandry had made five years ago. He offered it to Kye "She made this when she came to Disapline, she made it with the others they didn't mean to" Kye picked up the circle and then dropped it cursing in a dozen languages. "Eda and El that's powerful" he cursed. Niko picked it up carefully and put it away "that was my rection too" Kye looked at the cotton as Niko put it away thinking. Niko looked out of the window at the darkened sky and decided to give Tris a little longer before worrying "Niko" said Kye Quietly Niko turned round "I think I will tell her, not now but before I leave, I think she has the right to know. If she can make something like that with out trying then she needs to know where her power came from" Niko nodded "If you think that is the best, then you should do it. However make sure you are both ready something like this cant be just dropped on someone, chose your time to tell her carefully" Niko said gently. "Tell who, what?" asked Tris walking through the door she carefully put her wares on the table and turned to face them. 


	5. A new murder

(and now some more. Thanx for the reviews few they are but still nice to have.. once again I have nothing on Mrs T P or her chars, but wishing I did))  
  
Niko stood suddenly and moved away Kye poured another drink neither of them meeting her gaze "Tell who what?" she asked feeling impatient Kye spoke up, "I have a friend in the yaskedasu, I need to tell her something that's all". Tris frowned but before she said anything Niko steered the conversation away from them "Been shopping Tris"? He asked looking over to the table where her wares were still waiting to be unwrapped. She nodded and turned to open the one she had brought for herself she held it up for the others to admire Niko took the octopus from her and turned it this way and that looking at it in the candle light.  
  
Tris remembered the dragon in the glass shop and went on to tell both men about the dragon and how Keth and said he had no power but she was sure that he did. As her tale went on she became aware that they were listening attentively she blushed slightly "I don't know what to do" she said finally "Like I said, he thinks he has no power but this dragon was full of it". She sighed and sat on one of the chairs nearby getting a drink for herself she let the other two think over what she had said. Kye who had been listening with his head propped one his hand sat up a little straighter "I know of the man that you talk of, he is a journeyman in glass street he works wonders with glass, his master is good harsh but he means well. If he knew Keth was a mage he would have sent him off to be trained properly" Tris thought about what she had heard between Keth and his master, she didn't think harsh was the right word, down right mean and nasty was more fitting. She kept this thought to herself "Cant he just not have found his power yet" she tried Niko nodded "It is possible that, that could be the case, it happens a lot, Lark didn't discover her magic until she was grown". Tris thought about this she had never known she had assumed Lark had always known her magic. "I really think you should see him" she said to Niko, "You can tell these things better then I can" Niko sighed "I cant really do much, its up to the Tharian dhaskoi to train him best I can do is advise". She was about to argue her case but was distracted by Kye who stood up. "Its late and I really must be leaving I still have to meet an arurim dhaskoi called Dema and tell him that I still cant find the killer" Kye bowed to Niko and then Tris "If you need me in a hurry ask the prathum for the silver star" he shrugged "don't ask, its what they decided to call me, they will be able to get to me faster then the runners or officials" and then he left.  
  
Kye walked through the darkness, his mind was whirling, it had been a strange day he had met his daughter something he hadn't ever allowed himself to hope for. Lord Azreal had been very clear, that he wouldn't have much time for personal things. Kye smiled to himself as he walked, Tris had turned out to be a wonderful young lady, she had all the chances going for her and he hoped that she would take them. As he walked a very large black dog loped up to him, a bone in its mouth, some of the people nearby looked worried as the dog came past but left it be as it reached Kye he stopped to stroke it. "Zav where have you been all day"? The dog turned and looked into Kyes eyes after a moment the dog looked away and Kye smiled "I should have known you would have been with Mina that cook is too soft on you". The dog bumped his head on Kyes waist and then ambled off Kye followed shaking his head. Just as the arrived at the arurim headquarters Dema opened the door "thank heavens you're here, there has been another one" Kye cursed to himself "Where" Dema looked serious "In the main fountain, the priests are heading there already". Kye stepped back from the door "Then we had better get going or there will be nothing left to help." Dema nodded gravely, pulling the door closed they ran off into the night towards the fountain Zav followed at a slow pace.  
  
((duh duh duh..... ) 


	6. Priests and tears

((thanx once again for your reviews they are helpful... I know my chapters aren't long but I have to write when I can, also I write in a large font size so I always think I have written more then what I have. enjoy this chapter, the next one is going to get interesting))  
  
Kye and Dema ran through the dark streets the crowds that came to watch the dancers and street entertainers hampered there progress. When they reached the fountain the priests where already setting up their white tents and the prathum were waiting to take the body away. Dema frowned and stalked over to the high priest "What's going on here"? he demanded. The priest in question turned slowly "We have to cleanse the fountain from the taint of death" came the calm reply Dema tried to step round the priest but he moved to block him. "You can not enter sir, or you to will have to be cleansed" Dema scowled and took a step back "How am I meant to investigate this murder then"? The priest turned back to look at the tent. "Death is a taint we must remove it". Then the priest turned and walked back to guard the entrance. Dema turned back to talk to Kye, he started to say something and then stopped Kye had gone. Thinking he had gone round the other side of the tent Dema started to walk round.  
  
When he reached the back of the tent he saw another opening that was unguarded he glanced about and then headed toward he was just about to go in when a hand dropped on his shoulder he jumped and looked up to see Kye. "I wouldn't bother there are five more priests in there, I've had a look at the body" Kye shook his head "it's a yaskedasu and she has been killed in the same way" Dema let go of the tents edge and moved back. Together they walked round to the front again "Did you get anything else"? Asked Dema hopefully Kye shook his head and sat down on the wall opposite the tent he stared at the priest "No, they had so many wards in there, if I had done something they would of sensed it". The priest that Kye was staring at shifted uncomfortably and then just walked off. Kye smiled and then looked away the priest snapped out back to himself and looked dazed around himself he glared at Kye and then stalked back to the tent.  
  
Kye glanced at Dema, and shook his head "The priest hasn't seen anything useful, come on lets go to Khapik and see what they know" As they walked back down the streets Kye pulled an unlit torch out of its bracket from a nearby wall. Placing his hand on the top he concentrated and the torch burst into flame, throwing light down the street in front of them.  
  
Keth walked through the streets to the small room he rented in the more run down part of Khapik. He started moodily at the bright and laughing yaskedasu that were milling round ready for the nights work. He was deep in thought about that girl who he had spoken to that day, the one that said he was a mage. "well I can't be" he said angrily to himself "anything I may have had was taken when that lighting hit me" He scowled at a male yaskedasu who offered to juggle for him.  
  
The yaskedasu just turned and went after another customer. As Keth got close to the buildings he lived in he became aware of the silence. That wasn't normal not for this time of night, the place was usually alive with people and entertainers as he came closer to the stairs up to his room he spotted his friends on the landing they looked unhappy. He hurried to the closet one Yali what's happened? Why is it so quiet"? Yali looked up at him. "The ghost" she sobbed "he's killed again" Keth felt a stone of dread in his stomach "Who" he whispered "Sarah. It was Sarah" Keth sat down suddenly on the steps it didn't seem right Sarah is, was so young he scooted over and put his arm round Yali hugging her. "They will catch him they have to" he said trying to comfort her, she turned and looked at him again. "They wont" she said fiercely "They don't care about us, all they care about is the taint of death. If the bodies weren't in full view then they wouldn't even bother pretending to find the killer" Keth just sat there he couldn't think of anything to say he knew that she was right. 


	7. Tris takes a walk

(Once again I have nothing on the works of Mrs T P...also I have changed the names of the yaskedasu because I don't want the story too similar the book)  
  
Keth sat in his room, he had finally calmed Yali down and she had gone off to work under the covered walk ways. The mood in the Khapik was far from its normal joviality it was sombre with smiles that seemed more forced then natural. He turned hearing a cough in from the bed, standing he walked over to check on the sleeping girl. Her mother was out working and he didn't mind really, he liked Kora she was sweet for such a small child. happy that she was still sleeping he went and sat back in his chair he could feel his eyes growing heavy, finally he drifted off to sleep his head resting on the wall.  
  
Meanwhile Kye and Dema has tried in the Khapik, but no one was talking, at least not to Dema anyway, Kye tried not to cringe as Dema had threatened them with prison and torture if they didn't help but they just stood staring glass eyed into the distance. Kye smiled he really couldn't blame them in not wanting to help. What did the other classes ever do for them except put them down. Sighing Kye walked over to Dema who's face was getting redder and redder, Kye pulled him away by the arm "Give it up Dema they are not gonna talk and beside the longer you keep them from working the more resistance they give" Dema shrugged off Kyes hand and stalked off Kye watched him go and then turned to walk down another alley towards his own home as he walked he looked up at the sky it was getting light dawn was on the horizon, it had been a long night for so little progress. Suddenly he stopped and back tracked in a side street leading up toward the homes of the first class he saw a small plump figure with red hair hurrying down the path, "Tris" he said under his breath "what are you up to". He stepped back into shadows and waited whilst she came past, then he slipped out and followed her through the streets, she seemed to be going for a walk nothing more, but the more she walked the closer she got to the slums. Suddenly he lost sight of her she had vanished cursing in many different languages he turned around and started to look for her.  
  
a while before Tris sat up in her bedroom she couldn't sleep, it was too hot and she couldn't stop thinking about Nikos friend Kye and the young man in the glass shop Keth. She would have to help Keth pretty much on her own Niko was due at the conventions tomorrow and would be busy most of the day. Her mind kept going back to Kye, the more she thought about him the more she became confused. He made he feel funny, different but she didn't know why, and when he looked at her those eyes she was pretty sure silver eyes were not common among people anywhere and his accent, she had dealt with many people as a merchant and heard hundreds of different accents but none like his. Sighing she got out of bed and pulled off her night dress, groping round she pulled on her light cotton dress and jammed her glasses on. The room came into sharper focus, moonlight filtered through the window and the streets outside were quiet, silently she opened the shutters and climbed through the window, with no grace at all she fell onto the ground the other side. She stood holding her breath listing, when she was happy that Niko was still asleep she pushed the shutter to and set of down the street, she could see dawns first light creeping over the sea to the east. She was so deep in thought that she paid little attention to where she was walking and soon found herself heading into the lower parts of the town. When she realised she turned and headed deeper into the lower streets looking for the yaskedasu she would watch them for a while she decided then go home.  
  
Suddenly she was shook out of her thoughts by several rough hands grabbing her and pulling her into one of the dirtier side alleys. She fought them struggling and kicking her feet they where to many and to strong. She swallowed trying to stay calm. Suddenly they stopped and she was spun round to face her assailant, he was saying something but she couldn't understand what, he was a tall man with a black scarf tied round his lower face. The other men she could see also has scarves. She backed up into a wall. "Who are you"? she demanded her voice shaking the men just laughed she moved her hands to get her lighting braids but one of the other men grabbed her hands and stopped her. Tris started to panic with out her hands she could do very little to fend them off. The men had finished talking among them selves and one of them the leader moved purposely toward her. He reached out to stroke her face, she turned away from his hand, sudden pain exploded across her face as he slapped her he moved back he hand reaching toward her skirt. She went numb with terror when it dawned on her what he was intending. A man ran past the entrance of the alley way she tried to call out but her voice was so quiet the men just laughed even more. She shut her eyes willing herself anywhere but here, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been.  
  
Kye kept on running through the streets looking for Tris, he had a bad feeling about he vanishing, as he ran past a dank alleyway he heard a small voice calling and men laughing, he stopped dead that laughter was cruel and cold laughter. He knew that kind of laugh well a sudden memory sprang up. One of him in another time and place at the mercy of a cruel master. He shook his head dispelling the memory now was not the time. He walked casually back into the alley when he saw what the men were about to do he very nearly snapped. He held his hands up and said a single word and the alley was flooded with bright blinding light. The men fell back covering their eyes. The leader headed towards Kye and threw a punch Kye dodged easily and kicked the man sending him flying into the wall. Kye then headed towards the man who had been holding Tris he grabbed him away from her and threw him the length of the alley. Tris had opened her eyes watched in amazement as the man flew up the alley, he legs gave way and she feel to the floor. As the light faded she looked up and saw her rescuer "Kye" she gasped relief flooded through her. He stooped and picked her up with no effort "Did they......Did they hurt you Tris"? he asked his voice tight she shook her head "No he just hit me once" she said wearily Kye looked at her cheek his face set and grim. Then he placed a hand on her head "Sleep now child" he said softly and she drifted of to sleep.  
  
Kye walked through the streets his face set, he couldn't believe how closed they has been to hurting her. He walked up the street towards her house slowly sifting her so he held her like a small child with both arms. The sun was rising now and people where starting to emerge onto the streets. That was the one good thing about this place the sun rose fast. He reached the house and went through to the back door where he Niko would be. Since he had no hands free Kye kicked the door gently. He heard Niko cross the room to open the door. When he did he took one look at Kye and Tris and stood back "What happened" he asked concerned. Kye walked into the room and lay Tris down on the sofa gently. The he stood and turned to face Niko his face still grim. "She went for a walk, found her way into the slums and was attacked"  
  
(A/N you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what Niko has to say) 


	8. Safe and Sound

(sorry its taken so long for this chapter but I don't have much time to sit down and type.. but bare with me, more chapters will follow)  
  
"SHE DID WHAT" exploded Niko in a furious whisper, his eyes sparking. Kye put a finger to his lips and motioned for Niko to follow him outside, Niko stalked out of the door and shut it behind him. "How, when" he asked "Was she"? he started to ask but Kye interrupted him shaking his head "No she wasn't as far I can tell I got there just in time, I think that they have just scared her. It happened a while ago I was walking home and saw her, I followed her, but lost her I found her surrounded by the thugs, she wont remember that I found her" Kye said talking softly. Niko clamed down slightly at Kye soft tone, also he realised that from what Kye had said he had, had no sleep at all since they had last talked.  
  
"She knew not to walk alone after dark" Niko said desperately "She knew I had told her not to, what was she thinking" he said almost to himself sitting on the wall careless of the neat clothes he was wearing for the conference that was due to start in a few hours. Kye sat next to him, "I don't think she realised where she was headed until it was to late, " he said. "But she could have been hurt seriously or worse" Niko replied his voice grave, "gods knows what could of happened" he said images running through his mind. Kye put his hand on Niko and he calmed instantly "But she didn't I and think that next time she will be more careful, besides" he said with a half smile "She gave them hell for trying, she got a some good punches on some of them" Niko smiled faintly. "Your telling me that Trisanna actually hit them" Kye nodded "Until they hit her back. Nothing will show though I fixed it" he added hurriedly. They broke off talking when they heard a crying from inside Niko jumped to his feet and rushed inside, Tris was lying on the couch crying softly Niko grabbed her and hugged her as if she would disappear "Niko I am so sorry" she sobbed "I didn't mean to, I couldn't sleep I wanted to see the dancers" she rambled on. Niko hugged her more tightly "Its all right, your fine, your back now that's all that matters".  
  
Kye watched from the door way, he had been meaning to go back to the alley and do some serious damage to the men, but seeing Tris as she was now. He knew it would do no good, he turned and walked back out to the well and drew up some water and took it inside. Silently he poured water out for Tris and put it on the floor next to her. She picked up it and drained the glass nodding her thanks to him. "How did you find me?". She asked "you were asleep Niko and no one saw me leave" Niko had let go of Tris and was now standing next to her nodded at Kye, "I didn't Kye did". Tris pulled herself up so she was sitting, she looked at him "You" she said. Kye nodded "I was going home and I saw you walking down from the upper city, I didn't know what you were doing so I followed you just in case, I lost you for a while that's when they grabbed you I knew you were in trouble. I found you just in time" he finished quietly. Tris touched her face where she had been hit but found it was healed she looked at Kye who blushed ever so slightly and looked away. "What's happened to the men"?. She asked looking from Niko to Kye. Niko looked at Kye with raised eyebrows "I dealt with them" he said not looking at them "they will never harm another person again" he said with feeling. "Kye, you didn't" started Niko but Kye shook his head "No" he said looking up into Niko's eyes "A nice little spell on them all, if they ever try to hurt another living thing they will suffer instead every blow or injustice". Tris sat looking at Kye with interest wondering what it was that had worried Niko so much when Kye had said he had dealt with the men, she was going to ask but the look in both their eyes stopped her short. She knew they were again hiding something, and she hated to be kept in the dark about things. She sighed to herself, she knew that if they wanted her to know they would tell her, she of all people understood secrets. She stood "I am going to get changed and bath" she told them men, and left the room.  
  
She made herself a scalding hot bath and climbed in wincing at the tingling on her skin. She wanted to scrub all feeling of those men off her. She could still feel his hands on her arms and body, and his foul breath. Her hair began to spark as she got angry. She decided to herself then and there that no one would ever do that to her again she would never be made to feel helpless like that ever again.  
  
Meanwhile Niko was pacing round the outer room, Kye was sitting on the table watching him pace around. "I will stay here with her, I will watch her if you want" offered Kye. Niko stopped and turned to look at him "Are you sure that's all right" he asked. Kye nodded "Zav will be here soon, and I think she would love him". Sure enough the huge black dog walked into the courtyard as if he owned it, a nervous servant hovered in the background unsure. Niko dismissed the servant and knelt down to pet the dog, who still held the bone. Zav collapsed onto the floor with a puppyish groan of pleasure. Kye rolled his eyes and Niko laughed "I was wondering where Zav was" Niko said stroking Zav's belly. Kye smiled "Yes Zav still stays with me, though why I don't know, but we get on well enough, he's good for making sure that I don't forget things, if I want to do them or not". Niko laughed out loud "A still the same then" he said Kye snorted "I swear he's getting worse the more we stay together."  
  
Niko stood and brushed off his clothes, "Does wild magic work with all animals" he asked. Kye shook his head "Mine no, I only have wild magic because of my connection with a Dragon Lord. If I didn't serve Lord Azreal then I wouldn't have been exposed to wild magic. But as far as I can tell real wild magic means that the mage can talk to any animal that they chose" Niko whistled "That has to be something to see I imagine" he said dusting off the last specks of dirt. Kye nodded "It is, I have only seen it a few times myself"  
  
on the other side of the city  
  
Kora sat up in bed, she looked around and saw that Keth had fallen asleep in the chair again. She got out of bed and crept outside, birds were sat on the wall of the balcony she walked over to them and they flew onto her arms chirping to her. She smiled at them, animals were her friends.  
  
((is this the person that Kye is searching for?? You will have to wait and see)) 


	9. Talking to Birds and a urgent distractio...

((Once again my apologies for the long gap between my chapters. The trials of working life I am sorry to say, keep me from my writing but I hope that you enjoy the next instalments. Also please note that Kora is older then in the books hence the ability for coherent talking on her part ))  
  
Kora sat in the dust as laughing happily as she watched starlings and sparrows chasing each other round the yard. She loved talking to the starlings and sparrows she told them everything. They didn't laugh or tease her like the other children did. She was sure that they spoke back to her, she had once asked her mother if animals could talk but she had just been laughed at and told not be silly. So she kept it to herself. She looked up to the room where Keth was sleeping she liked Keth, he played with her when he wasn't to busy she knew that her mother liked him though she didn't tell anyone. She tried to think of what kind of father he would make. A nice one she decided firmly. A sudden chattering of the birds bought her attention back to the courtyard the birds zoomed back to her "people coming, your flock" they seemed to say to her. She jumped to her feet and ran bare foot through the dust to the archway to greet the dancers and most importantly her mother coming home. "Mama Mama" she called throwing herself round her hugging her tightly.  
  
Yali walked back home after a long night working under the walkways. Trade was slow as people were reluctant to risk the Ghost just to watch a street performer, sighing she felt in her pocket at the few pennies that jingled there not as many as she would of liked, but enough she realised to pay the rent. That's all she was ever able to make, enough for the rent. She would have to go hungry for another night to make sure that Kora had enough. As though on cue she heard a voice shouting and then she felt Kora wrapping herself round her. Yali stopped smiling and hugged Kora back. After a minute she disentangled herself and stood back "Come on you" she said to Kora "You should be getting some breakfast" she took her daughters hand and walked to the rooms "What were you doing outside anyway? Where is Keth" she asked wondering just what her daughter had been up to. "I was talking to the birds Mama, Keth is still sleeping he kept watching the sky last night so he is sleepy" she answered skipping along. Kora sighed inward Kora's obsession with talking to animals especially birds was worrying. She knew of no other six year old that said things hopefully Kora was just lonely and when she made friends she would stop with the birds. Holding onto the handrail she climbed the stairs towards her room and Keth.  
  
Keth woke up when he heard the door open. Sitting up right he squinted against the overly bright morning light streaming through the windows. Turning to the door he saw Kora bounce into the room pulling Yali after her. Yali looked shattered so Keth stood stretching and offered the chair to Yali who sank into it with a grateful sigh. "Good night" he asked studying her tired features he frowned when she shook her head "No, it has been better" she reached into her pocket and pulled out two coins. "For the rent, would you give her mine when you do yours?" she asked. Keth Nodded Kora who had gone to rummage in a cool box came back with some small bread rolls filled with fruit and a jug of water from the well. Keth headed towards the door "You can stay if you want to". Offered Yali moving over to pick up a roll. Keth hesitated and then came back and sat down with them. "Has there been any news about--?" he asked Stopping short of saying The Ghost. Yali got what he meant and shook her head. "Nothing has been said nor seen on any streets last night, not that the guards and looking to hard" she added with feeling. They ate the rest of breakfast in silence and then Keth stood "I have to go to work now I don't want to be late". Yali nodded "I'll see you later when you get back" she said. Waving as he left.  
  
Keth walked down the long road toward the Street of Glass and the shop that he worked in. some shoppers were about but the main trade would start later he knew. He opened up the shop, and let out the glass dragon from the store room where he had been keeping her. The dragon he could tell had been eating the scrap glass from the bucket in the corner. He hoped that it would be alright for it to eat, he really didn't know what to give it. but since it seemed to find food anyway Keth left it to it. The dragon hopped round the shop looking at all the things on display. It spotted a curly sea creature on a low shelf and hopped over to it, the dragon sat next it and whistled away as though it was talking to the ornament not caring that the ornament just sat there doing nothing. Leaving the dragon talking to the ornaments Keth tied his apron and set about heating up the kiln and setting the glass out that he need for that days work. He glanced at the blowing pipe that was on the shelves and then turned away sadly. Ever since that lighting had hit him he couldn't blow the glass the way he had been able to.  
  
Across Town  
  
Tris paced her room, she was restless and didn't know what she wanted to do. Niko had offered to take her to the conference with him but she hadn't felt like being stuck in a stuffy room with a load of adult mages talking about things that had nothing to do with her. So she had declined the offer and stayed at home, she had tried to read one of the books that Niko had given her but her mind wouldn't stay on the pages. She had tried to meditate to calm her mind but that too hadn't worked. With a loud sigh she walked out of her room into the main room to get a drink. As she crossed the room to the table she caught a flash of silver light from the yard outside. She walked causally to the window and peered out. She fell back yelping in pain when she saw what was making the light. Suddenly the light dimmed and went out, she stumbled into the table unable to see clearly. "Tris are you all right?" came Kyes concerned voice from the doorway to the garden. Tris walked into a chair trying to turn round, to face where she thought the door was, with a curse she sat down on the floor. "Yes, no I cant see clearly I saw a silver light through the window and I went to see what it was but I couldn't see what was making it. it was too bright" she said rubbing her eyes. She felt Kyes hand touch her eyes and she jumped slightly she hadn't heard him moving. Suddenly her vision cleared and she could see fine again, she blinked a few times as Kye moved back away from her. "Is that better?" he asked. Tris nodded and stood up rubbing her bruised shins and leg she hobbled to the pitcher and poured a drink. "What was that light"? she asked him "you where outside did you see it?" she sat on the offending chair downing her drink and pouring another. Kye shook his head "I didn't see the light I'm sorry" he said holding up his hand to stop Tris's questions.  
  
"I didn't see it because I was making the light. I am sorry if I had known you were going to look I wouldn't have done it" he said he sounded sincere. "What were you doing to make that light?" she asked interested. Kye looked away for a second "It's a kind of meditation that lets me talk to certain people, I was meant to talk to someone last night but I never got chance, I really didn't mean to disturb you" he said. But Tris didn't hear the apology she was wondering how hard it was to learn to meditate like that, to be able to talk to people. "Is that hard to do?" she asked "talk to people like that" her mind was racing all the things she could do all the people she could keep in touch with, all those at winding circle. Her hope faded slightly when Kye shook his head, "It is very hard for a mortal to do, the amount of magic it takes, it would wear them out before they got to the end of a sentence". Kye paused realising that he had said mortal mages couldn't do it he knew she would pick up on that and start asking questions. "Zav could you come here please I need you" he silently called to Zav who was in the Garden. Zav ambled into the room, giving Kye a reproachful look, Kye glanced away. Tris was about to ask Kye something she had been sure. something he had said made no sense but what she suddenly couldn't remember. She forgot completely when a huge black dog came into the room and collapsed at Kyes feet. Kye knelt down to stroke the dog. "Its alright" he assured her "His name is Zav, he travels with me" he said not looking at her.  
  
((there you go my eager fans. A nice long chapter to keep you going until next time)) 


	10. A walk and a problem

((Sorry for the extremely long gap, a combination of writers block and working but know I have next few chapters))

Tris knelt stroking the dog that had come in, "Zav"? she said phrasing the word as a question, "Its, Zaverin really it means Black mountain" Tris burst out laughing "I can see why, he really is huge" she kept on stroking Zav and trying to think what she was going to ask Kye... Kye had walked back outside and was scuffing a chalk circle out with his bare foot, he glanced at the door. "_That was a stupid thing to say" _came a voice in his head. Kye sighed "_I know Zav I hardly meant to do that, I don't think she would undertsand" _he answered, finishing what he was doing. _"Well ask Niko, he should know he has trained her for five years" _came the dry reply.

"_And what would I tell her? That I knew her father and that he ran away" _Kye demanded back, "_The truth would be a good idea, Avatar " _came the tart reply. Then before Kye could reply Zav cut the connection. Kye sighed if only things were that easy.

He walked to the door, Tris looked up, "would you mind coming for a walk with me"? she asked standing "I don't really want to go on my own and you know things about this place, that others don't" Kye nodded and walked across the room to put his shoes on, "I would love to go for a walk, is there anywhere you would really like to see" he asked as they walked out into the street. Tris looked round "Anywhere really all I have seen is the Glass Street and the smaller market" Kye led the way down towards the market Tris had just mentioned "What about the temples"? he asked over his shoulder "They are the furthest away and are really interesting to see" he suggested. Tris thought for a moment, re-tying her hair as she did so, "Yes, the temples" Kye stopped and waited for her to catch up and then they walked towards the road that would lead them to the temples..

In the glass shop 

Keth threw down the blowing pipe in frustration, watching it bounce of the floor, he resisted the urge to kick it. Things were not going at all right that morning, he had fuzzed up three of the glass ornaments he was meant to be making and when he had tried to blow something simple he couldn't. nothing seemed to want to work, it seemed as though the very glass was fighting him. Sighing he picked up the pipe and set in on the shelf out of the way and then petted the Dragon, who had been watching his tantrum with interest "Its all right" he told the little dragon. The dragon whistled away and the hopped off to chase the beams of sun light flapping its wings happily Keth sighed he wished that he could be care free and happy like that little dragon. But he knew that he was defective and would never be happy until he could blow glass again, which would be never.

He cleared away the glass from his mistakes and threw them into the glass bucket in the corner. Then he went outside to get some air, he lent on the wall in the shade watching shoppers mill around. When he spotted Tris, she was walking along in deep conversation with a man, he went to wave to get her attention but stopped when he recognised the man she was with. It was the Eastern Mage Kye, or the Silver Mage as most of the people called him on account of his hair and eyes. Kye seemed nice enough he talked to all people even those who were a lower class then him and he never looked down on them. Even so Keth did not want to wave to him in the street, as nice as he was he was still a Mage and way above him. He watched Tris and Kye walk on, heading for the temple road. He watched them until he was shouted back inside by his master, With a sigh he went back inside past , the little dragon was still chasing sun beams. He picked up one of the globes of glass that he had blown, he peered into it, it looked as if lightning was inside it as he looked the lightning swirled around forming into a picture, of a guards putting up a white tent, like the ones they had been using round the bodies of the dead entertainers. Keth put the globe down, he would show the Mages later.

At the Temples 

Kye and Tris walked up the road and Kye pointed to the top of one of the temples that could just be seen "That is the Temple of Aith he is the God of love, the top of that temple is pure gold leaf. It can be seen from any mountain here abouts and on a good day from the coast line" Kye told her. Tris stood on tip toes to see the temple top better "Pretty" she said under her breath. The closer they got the more temples they could see, Kye told her facts about each and everyone, some of the facts she was amazed that people would know, like how old the temples were, who was worshipped where and what each one believed in. They passed by an alley way between two larger temples Tris stopped an entrance to a pretty looking temple. It had blue drapes round the columns and incense was being burned, she wandered over to have a look, one of the acolytes was standing by the door, he waved Tris to come closer. She took a step but was pulled up by Kye who stepped in front of her and said something to the acolyte that she did not understand, the acolyte bowed and went back inside the Temple quickly.

As they walked away Tris looked up at Kye who had taken them back out on the main street, "What was wrong with them, why couldn't I talk to him" she demanded shaking loose and standing in front of him. "Because, that particular temple, is one, that likes to sacrifice pure young girls and use there blood in for spells" Kye answered stepping round her, "And I wouldn't like to have to tell Niko that I got his student killed" he added walking on. he looked back and saw Tris's shocked face and relented "I know you only want to learn new things and honestly most of these temples are alright, just check before you go to close though."

Tris nodded mutely, she was horrified that such a nice looking temple could've been so bad and how close she came to being in danger she shivered and hurried to catch up with Kye who was talking to a very upset old woman, or rather listening to one. She moved closer in time to here some of what the women was saying, she was pleading with Kye for something. But what she could not understand, all she could understand was the word avatar and you must please, guide him. Kye listened to her, and when she seemed to be repeating herself he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her, "show me" he said and the women turned and shuffled quickly away. Kye turned to Tris he switched to common "There is something I must do, someone needs help. Would you like to watch" Tris nodded excited that she would finally see Kye do more magic. Both of them hurried after the old women.

((rights that one chapter new for you, some more one the way))


	11. Magic spirits and death

((as promised the next chapter))

The old women had led them to a small and dirty temple that was decorated with dragons all round the outside, the women didn't even glance at these paintings nor did Kye he went straight in behind the old women. Tris stopped and touched one of the paintings they looked so life like, tribal but life like. Snapping her attention back she ran into the temple and then had to stop again because it was so dark she could not see a thing. When her eyes had adjusted she could see a huge dragon statue by one wall, Kye was bowing to it, she looked round and saw people, acolytes, were in the temple, all of them stood round a pallet on the floor. Kye walked right up to them and they bowed to him, Tris stood where she could see but where she would be out of the way. Kye waved the people to stop bowing "What's wrong why have you asked for me"? he asked. As one the people parted to reveal the pallet on the floor, on it lay and man who was so old his skin was paper thin and so wrinkled he looked like on big crease. Kye said nothing his face set he knelt down next to the man. Placing a hand on his chest blue light flowed out of Kyes hand so bright that Tris had to shield her magical sight, something she had not had to do for a long time. Kye stopped the light and looked up and the people "There is not much time" he told them, then he looked to old man. "your time is near, that you know" he told the man. "Tell me, do you want to go on to and serve them in afterlife" he asked. The old man drew in a rattling breath "Yes, it is what I have always wanted" came the quiet answer.

As if that was a Que. all the people moved back and knelt in a circle round Kye and the man, they all linked hands watching intently. Kye sifted so he was sitting cross legged, his hands on the mans chest and his head bowed concentrating. The temple was quiet the loudest sound was the old mans breathing suddenly the man took in a deep breath and sighed. Then he was still, Kyes head came up so he was looking at the man a bright white light in his hands, hovered over the man. Suddenly a white mist appeared above the mans body it was an image of a man, Tris realised it was what the man had looked like when he was younger. The mist looked at Kye casting its light on them. "Thank you Avatar Kye, I have waited for the moment when I would get to see Our Lord for myself" it said before turning to the people "I go now to what we are trained for, I am not gone. I have merely passed and we will meet again" It told them. The people sighed or sniffed to what the apparition had said them. Kye had said nothing he was concentrating on his spell. Slowly the apparition started to fade until it was nothing. Kye sat straight the white light fading, the people hadn't moved they were watching Kye still waiting "Aliya, will be the next priest in charge" he said quietly to them. The acolytes smiled and stood breaking the circle and left went to the body of the old man.

Kye stood and walked to the door of the temple, speaking briefly to the old women, he bowed to the statue of the dragon and went outside he walked to sit on a fountain. Tris followed blinking in the sun shine, she became aware of how cold the temple had been. "What was that?, What did you do?, How did you do? What does avatar mean?, who were those people?" she asked her questions coming out in a stream. Kye smiled "Which one should I answer first?" he asked "So many questions?" Tris blushed "Sorry, its just I have never seen anything like that before it was amazing" she sat down on the edge of the fountain, she lent over the edge to get herself a drink, "I don't know what I can tell you, I will have to ask Niko, but I can tell you that I aided that mans spirit to pass on into another plane of being." He told her "Those people worship the dragon lords, they believe that when they die they will finally, go to the immortal realms to serve the dragons there" he told her. Tris laughed out loud "they believe in dragons" she giggled "That's silly" Kye raised an eyebrow "really why"? he asked quietly Tris caught his tone and stopped giggling "Well, because everyone knows that dragons aren't real, they are stories to scare and humour children" Kye looked at her, he temper rising, he knew he had to get her to stop before "He" heard. "Tris I am surprised at you, just because this everyone says that dragons aren't real doesn't mean it is true, I would of expected better from my......." Kye stopped paling he stood up "come on we must get back" he said abruptly Tris stood too, "your what" she shouted after him "What did you mean" but Kye didn't answer he walked away quickly.

Back in the town 

The guards teemed round the fountain of joy putting up a tent, another body had been found, and this time in broad day light and even worse the body had been left in a public place. Priests moved people back from the area, all of them wanting to get a look. Rumours ran through the crowds about who was killed and if it was the ghost. Finally an official priest came out "It was an Entertainer" he spoke the word as if it were a swear word "She got herself killed by your so called ghost". The crowds murmur broke into a shouting roar as people demanded questions and answers but the priest just moved back inside and the guards stepped forward menacingly. Keth was walking past from he come into the crowd from a side street, "What's happened" he asked of the guards but they shoved him aside roughly and raised there clubs. Keth hurried on past for home, he would ask Yali she would know. As he reached home he was aware of how quiet it was, by his rooms normally Yali and her friends would be outside putting on there make up and getting ready, but there was nothing. He walked up the stairs and saw another of the entertainers one of Yali's friends he didn't know her except her name "Shas what's happened, where is everyone" Shas looked up with red rimmed eyes, "The ghost" she sobbed "Gods curse him, he killed her" Keth felt himself go cold, he forced out the words he didn't want the answer to "Killed who"

"Yali" came the sob, Shas ran back up the stairs and into her room, Keth walked up them numbly Yali, was dead he thoughts raced around suddenly he remembered the globe, he shut his door and sank down sobbing. Had it been a warning he hugged his knees tears streaming down his face. When he paused for breath he heard a soft keening coming from under the bed, he stumbled over to it, and looked underneath it. huddled in the corner was Kora. She was sobbing heartbroken asking for Yali. Keth got down and pulled her close to him hugging her, not saying a word, he didn't think he could right now, he hugged her and rocked her back and forth until her crying lessened "They shouted and said Mama was gone" Kora looked up at Keth her brown eyes big "Keth will you leave me too". She asked Keth hugged her to him even tighter, "No Kora I promise you, I don't know how I will do it, but I will make sure that we stay together". Kora put her arms around Keths neck and hugged him "Thank you Keth, I love you" she kissed his chest Keth couldn't answer, silent tears rolling down his face.

((A rather sad chapter I am afraid, please press that lovely lil button and tell me what you think))


	12. the truth

((and now some more))

Tris slammed into the courtyard of there house behind Kye her temper had been building since they had left the temples, _why was he so self righteous, what was so great about him, that he could keep secrets, how dare he treat her like a child. _ She fumed to herself, the wind was blowing stronger and stronger. Lightning stuck the ground in front of Kye, he whirled round to face her, his face angry "Trisanna stop this now" he said. "You should know better" Niko who had been sitting inside came to the door "What's wrong" he asked but Tris ignored him. "My stop" she shouted "Why should I, you have been treating me like I was some child, not a mage" she fumed more lighting hit the ground. Kye waved his hand and the weather calmed "if you do not want to be treated like a child then stop acting like one" he said calmly. His calmness annoyed Tris even more, "That thing you did at the temple, what you said, what did you mean, you would have expected better from your what" she shouted really working herself up. Not caring that Niko was trying to calm her down, "Your friend, Your fellow mage, I am sick of people treating me as if I were ignorant. Dragons are not real. That's all this is about what I said at the temple. Well you are not so big and clever if you cant take someone else's views."

"Trisanna stop now" Niko order her, his voice like steel, she turned to start on him, when she saw he was not looking at her, but Kye, mage fire sparked in Kyes hands he looked deadly she backed up a step suddenly calm of her anger "Kye I...." She started to say realising that she had gone to far. But Kye cut her off with a gesture of his hand "Kye don't" Niko said softly. Kye looked at him "she wants to know, so I can and I will, she should know" his voice echoed it sounded terrible yet wonderful. Zav had also come out into the yard and slunk away at the tone of Kyes voice. "When I said people worshipped dragons it was not meant to be laughed at. I told you that people believed in them Niko and all at the circles do" Tris looked at Niko who returned her gaze.

Kyes voice returned to normal, "Sit down Tris" she obeyed "Tris Dragons are real, but seldom seen, in the mortal realms" he turned and pulled off his tunic and shirt and turn to reveal his back Tris gaped at the scars that where there then she saw a tattoo. "That dragon its like the ones at that temple" she stated stupidly Kye nodded and put his shirt. He sat down to as did Niko "I am an Avatar" he told her "do you know what that means" she nodded "I think so, it means that you can be used for others to speak through". Kye nodded and looked at her "That's very nearly right" he said "but a few things are different I serve a Dragon Lord, called Lord Azreal, He is the most powerful of all the Dragons, I am his Avatar. Gods never come to mortal realms much, so he can see through me, if he wants something doing he sends me. Those people at the temple know I am his Avatar and that he can talk to them through me." Tris listened with baited breath. This was not the simple explanation she had thought it would be, and yet she knew that this was the truth, "So you are his mortal body then" She said. Kye laughed for a moment "I am not mortal" he told her waiting for her to make the connection. After a second she did. "What you were doing before, the light, what you said I remember now, you said no mortal could do that" Kye nodded.

"It gets simple really, I am his slave when alls said and done. He can control me, my body. He can hear what I say and tell me things here" he tapped his head "And before you say anything it was my choice to serve him, I was a slave to another, a man of compete evil. Lord Azreal gave me the choice to serve him here or stay in the immortal realms" Kye sighed "I do not need to tell you all my life's story its long and really not that interesting. You now know what I was so upset about at the temple. If I can here something then so can he if he is listening I didn't want him to get the wrong idea" Tris nodded "I understand know, but why wouldn't you tell me this before" she asked. To her surprise Niko answered "because he can't" he said quietly "He cant tell just anybody who or rather what he is" Tris thought this over for a second Kye had gone quiet in the corner he was holding his head in his hands. "Kye what" Niko asked seeing him "What has he said"? Kye looked up, "I was angry I never meant it, but now I will have to" he said his voice reluctant "Oh my" Niko said "is that what he said" Kye nodded. Tris had been watching this back and forth "Tell me what" she asked a lot more nicely this time. Kye looked at with sympathy. "Tris what I said at the temple about how I expected better and just before, I never meant to tell you like this, but now I have to. "He" is making me, because I threatened to. "Kye looked away for a second and Tris sat there confused she was about to ask again when Kye looked at her. "Tris" he whispered "I mean this is no joke, I am your father, your real one"

Tris looked to Niko and knew that this was no joke, she felt as if her world was sliding into blackness, she felt funny, this man, this thing was her father, all her thoughts raced round in her head slowly she slided into blissful oblivion.

Kye caught her before she hit the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Niko took Tris off him and took her insider to lie her down. Zav also slunk off. Kye looked round his anger had been building, whilst he had, had to tell Tris the truth, he looked up and the sky **_"Damn you Lord, Why? Why now, like this. I never meant it to be like this she is innocent. She did not need to find out like this" _**he shouted in a language that was not spoken in the mortal realms. He turned in the silence, he knew Azreal wouldn't answer he was punishing him for starting to tell Tris in Anger **_"You could of punished me, not her, not in this way, it was my anger" _**A stone vase filled with flowers exploded covering Kye with debris and dust when the dust settled. He heard a voice in his head, it was terrible and painful to hear Kye fell to his knees holding his head **_"It seems my avatar that you have forgotten who is the Lord, I did punish you, in the way I thought best, you tried to use your knowledge in anger to hurt her. Now you both hurt. It is up to you to fix your mess. But don't forget, I sent you to find the disturbance not to play families," _** then the voice was gone. Kye looked up blinking to see Niko there. Niko helped him up "I heard what he said" Niko told him. "I think he wasn't to bothered about discretion and not hurting you" Kye shook his head, "I shouldn't have shouted at him I suppose" Niko helped him sit down inside on a chair "Is he making you leave" Asked Niko "Kye shook his aching head, "No not yet, I have to sort all this out and I still have to find the disturbance I was sent to find". This time Niko nodded, "Well now that she knows, we will have to think how best to explain" they both looked at Tris on the couch "it shouldn't have been like this" he said again to himself

((Okies long long chapter I know but please, it will get back onto Keth and Kora and the killer, expect a twist though and please please please press that lovely lil button and tell me what you think,))


	13. Kye tells a tale

((Ok the next chapter))  
  
Tris woke up on the couch that Nkio had put her on, for a few moments she lay there trying to think why she was lying on a couch when the last thing she remembered was talking to Niko and Kye about. Then all her thoughts stopped she remembered what they had been talking about, Her Kye, Kye being her father, a slave no avatar to a Dragon Lord. But still her father. For a second she wished she was back unconscious the thoughts that were whizzing around her head where making her feel ill. A dim part of her mind was telling she had done the girly thing of fainting and she should be embarrassed but she pushed that away. She had more important things to worry about. Slowly she sat up and the walked to her room and locked her door, she wanted to be completely alone. She sat down on her bed and tried to think calm her mind. When all was calm she thought over what she had just found out. Kye was an Avatar to a Dragon Lord, one that was worshipped by people and Kye had to do as he said or the Dragon Lord would hurt him in some way. Right she understood that. Kye had great power more then most men, he could aid the passing to the other realms. Right that she understood she had met some pretty powerful and unusual people in her time. Kye was her father, and Niko had known and not told her. That she didn't understand, she being to feel angry and betrayed, Niko was meant to be her friend and he had never told her or even hinted, now that. That hurt more then anything to find out that he knew about Kye and never told her.  
  
She sat thinking about what kind of man he must have been to get her mother pregnant and then leave her with out a word of where to find him, the more she thought about it the more she realise how little her mother had talked about her father. She had told Tris that her father had been an adventurer and a fighter, and that he had died at sea when the ship he had been on sank. In the emerald sea. She snorted Kye could not die so that story was strangely amusing to her. She lay down on her bed and tried to think of things her mother had told her. When she had run out of things she was decidedly calmer, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, then she unlocked the door. She was calm but she still wanted to hurt Kye and Niko so much for not telling her, she knew that all she had to do was use her lighting and blow Kye up, sure he couldn't die but the lightning bolt would surely do some damage. She smiled for a second that at least would be satisfying.  
  
She walked through the house to find Kye and Niko still outside. She walked out and saw that one of the huge vase's that had, had flowers in it had been reduced to rubble. She stood in the door way looking at them, her hands flexing her lighting ready to be come forth, she saw that Kye could not look at her. But Niko, Niko did. "Tris" he started "Please you must understand, we never lied to you, we just couldn't tell you" Tris stared at him for a second the lighting fading from her hands his voice was so pleading full of pain that she had found out in such a way. But she held herself "Oh I understand" she said dryly "A small matter of who or rather What my father is and you couldn't tell me" she said "what" with as much venom as she could and she saw Kye flinch "Good" part of her thought "make him suffer" But the nice part of her won over and she looked away shamed with herself for saying that.  
  
She lent on the door frame looking at Kye "Have you nothing to say to me now" she asked Kye looked up at her, his silver eyes showed pain "What…." he began hoarsely "…What would you have me say" he asked before she had chance to reply he carried on "Would you have me say nothing you wanted to hear. Or that I am sorry, that I never wanted to leave, how I.." his voice cracked and he looked away again "Tris relented "your right" she said "That's not want I want to hear" she sat down leaning on the wall "What I want to hear is how and why all this has happened, who you really are, please" she asked "Mother never told me much". At that Kye looked up "No" he said "No she wouldn't have. He shifted in his seat and then looked at Niko "you have heard this before do you really want to again" Niko nodded "You are my friend I owe you that" An unspoken communication went between them and Kye nodded then he turned to Tris, "This Tris is the story of my life and I am nothing like what you think me to be".............................. Kye stood and paced the courtyard for a second looking to the sky, Zav came and into the courtyard and sat down next to Kye. Kye looked at the dog and then sat down amongst all the dust and rubble. "I will start before I was made immortal. My name, my real name, is Kavlan Kalavera" Tris frowned she had heard that name somewhere before, then she remembered a book in the Duke's library in Summersea "The Rebel Kavlan" she asked? Kye merely nodded, in answer.  
"It was after the wars that I took the name Kye, it means rootless, my home was destroyed so it seemed fitting" Tris drew patterns in the dust listening. "After the wars I wandered I had no place to go, so I came east where everyone knew Kavlan but not what he looked like. When I reached Sotat I became a street juggler and performer and then a fighter. I got into many fights and killed many good people" Kye looked at the floor "I am not proud of that fact though" he said quietly, "I did fine for twenty years, then one day I killed a Mage's servant in a drunken fight.  
  
The Mage came looking for me and demanded justice, since I had no money for the death fee the mage took me instead. I became his bonded servant I could not leave until he released me" Kye looked at Tris briefly but she was still looking at the floor. So he continued "Now this mage was not a moral or nice man and he discovered that I had a slight mage gift, nothing I could use myself but my blood would bind his spells and make things stronger" Tris looked up horrified "You let him use your blood for spells" she questioned. Kye rolled up his sleeve and passed a hand over his bared arm, to Tris's magical sight scars glowed silver all over his arm "Let would be the wrong word for it" he said rolling his sleeve back down "You know how people can be controlled by mages into doing what they will" he said softly. Tris nodded remembering Amery and what had happened to him. "Alright then what"? she asked. "He used my blood for many years, with out a care that he was slowly killing me, I was worthless to him, I had no value. I tried to fight him for those many years, painfully I never succeeded I was always punished for trying to get away but it never did stop me. Then one day the mage discovered that he needed dragons blood for a spell, one that would give him command of the dead or give him immortality which I cant remember now, so he made me go to the mountains above Sotat to kill a dragon and gets its blood". Tris looked at Kye then Niko, "dragons in Sotat" she said not believing them, it was Niko who answered "Yes, 300 hundred years back there were though they were seldom seen" Kye nodded in agreement.  
  
"So off I went to certain death, to get this blood. However I knew more about dragons then the mage had thought I'd known. I had no intention of trying to kill one. When I reached the mountains I simply sat by a cave and waited until one of them came by and find me. Now I was hoping that they would simply eat me and have done with it, but the dragon that had came past was Lord Azreal."  
  
Flash back to the mountains  
A small rather thin person with badly scared arms. huddled on a rocky ledge near to one of the dragons cave he had been there for a good few days waiting for dragons. Finally three dragons returned to the cave to find the person there. The largest of the dragons and the oldest, Azreal reared up over the skinny human "What do you want Human, why have you trespassed here?" Boomed Azreal, of all the answers he had been expecting it had not been the one the human gave him or what he had done. The human stood and bowed to the dragon and then answered "My lord, what I want is to die, I came because I had to" Kye had told the dragon Azreal looked to his companions and speaking to them and then he lowered himself back down. "Why do you wish to die, and what do you mean you had to. Not some foolish quest for love" questioned the dragons. Kye shook his head. "No lord not for love. I am bound to a rather evil Mage, he is slowly killing me by using my blood. He sent me here because he found a spell that needed dragons blood, he hoped I would try to kill a dragon, but I have refused. I wont try to kill anything anymore" One of the dragons tilted its head to the side regarding Kye "The human speaks the truth" It told the others "But why would you want to die, just because you are bound to someone" It asked Kye.  
  
Kye looked at the dragon "The mage is using my blood and me against my will to do evil, in turn of him forcing me each spell kills a little more of me. I was once a fighter, I want to die a clean death not little by little and not be able to do anything" the dragons looked to one another again talking. Kye waited on the rocks. Then one of the dragons looked to Kye "What is your real name" it asked suddenly. Kye bowed again "Its Kavlan Kalavera lord". The other dragons talked again and then two of them went inside the cave and ignored Kye completely. The last dragon had been the one that spoke to him first "I have heard the name of Kavlan the rebel , when I look into your eyes I can see the pain you talk of" The dragon was silent for a moment "Kye, I have a proposal for you, I will free you of your bond to this mage but in return I want your oath to me" Kye stood there, "You want me to trade being a slave to a man for being a slave to you" he asked boldly to his surprise to dragon shook his head "Not slave no, we dragons have Avatars, do you know what that means" Kye nodded mutely "Good then, I need an Avatar is getting harder and harder to deal with humans, now, in this form but with you, it would be easier" The dragon levelled its head to look at Kye, "It wont be easy" He warned "But I can offer you, things you may like, Immortality for one and your mage gift I could make you the most powerful mage on the mortal plains. All you have to do is serve me" Kye bowed his head thinking for a second then he looked up "My lord Dragon I would be honoured to trade and serve for you" he couldn't have been sure but he was sure the dragon smiled for a second "well that's good then, My name is Lord Azreal"  
  
End flash back  
  
"You mean that he wasn't angry because you had told him you were sent to kill one of them" Tris asked breathless. Kye shook his head "No, because he knew that I never would have and I had told him the truth and not lied. Dragons respect people who are honest with them" Tris nodded feeling impatient "Ok but please I want to know how you met my mother, why did you leave us" she asked resettling herself on the floor.  
  
Kye smiled and then went on "I met your mother in a small town that's probably been forgotten now, she was visiting a friend I think and I was doing something for Lord Azreal, we met in a tavern" "A TAVERN" Tris interrupted "My virtuous mother in a TAVERN" Kye nodded "Yes with her friend, the friend dared your mother to talk to me and we hit it off. She was a lovely person then. So sweet" Kye smiled at the memory "To spare you long and boring details I went back home with your mother and courted her. I told her what I was and she didn't mind one bit,. She thought it was romantic. After a long time your mother got pregnant with you we were so happy I made all sorts of toys for you, do you remember wooden ones" Tris nodded "Yes I do, I loved them, no matter what I did they never broke" she told Niko who had been listening silently to the story. "I spelled them that way" Kye told her. "We were happy for two years and then the work I was doing for Azreal ended and I had to leave. I had told your mother that it would happen. I couldn't break the oath to Azreal. She was hurt as was I, I loved you so much, you didn't even notice when I had gone, your mother had decided it would be better that you didn't remember me. I checked in on you all your life, those mystery gifts were from me" Kye told her. Tris nodded that made sense for a lot of things. 


	14. To catch a killer

((okies next bit)  
  
Kye looked to Niko "I have to go, the sooner that I can get him behind bars the sooner I can get on with what I am here for". As he was talking Niko had moved and stepped inside the house door, he retrieved his Mage kit. "I will come with you, I may be able to help" Kye nodded. "I'll come to" Tris said standing by the wall. She almost laughed when they turned to look at her. "Tris it's not safe" Kye told her "This man, he has killed women with out mercy" Tris looked away for a moment and back at Kye, "I have seen death" She paused her voice quiet "And I have caused it myself" Kye said nothing he'd caught her tone. Tris raised her chin defiantly "Besides" she told him "I am a mage and I may be able to help" Kye nodded and looked at Niko who also nodded, though Tris could not see. "Right then lets go" Kye said and turned and walked out into the street following the runner who was running like a man possessed. Zav ambled out of the courtyard slowly following them.  
  
As they walked Niko and Kye walked amongst themselves. Tris walked behind with Zav. As the runner slowed they caught up with him a the entrance to an alley way. The Runner stopped panting and pointed down the Alley and then ran off again looking over his shoulder to check that Niko and Kye were not following and then he went out of sight. When the runner had gone, they walked into the alley. They were greeted by the sight of a dozen of the guards all milling round. A guard captain in Chain mail came hurrying up to them. "Where have you been,? You said you would help us and then you vanish. What are we meant to do? " Kye held up his hand to stop the captains tirade of questions "I was busy" he said coolly "Now I am here what do you want me to do"?  
The guard blinked and then pointed at the warehouse at the far end of the alley. "The ghost tried to kill one of our undercover guards, we chased him in there." Kye listened not saying anything. "Now we cant get him" During this Tris had been looking round. She spotted Keth and walked over to him, he was looking stressed and worried he was looking at the warehouse, one guard was in front of him, holding him back.  
"Why don't you go in and get the man then" Niko asked the captain. The captain blinked stupidly for a moment and then answered "He's got a girl in there, he says if any of our mages go in, he says he will kill her" Kye glanced round looking for Tris he spotted her next to a glass worker, it was Keth. "how do you know that the girl is still alive" he asked turning back to the guard.  
"Because" The guard said dryly "Dead people don't scream" as if on que a scream echoed down the alley.  
  
Tris had been talking to Keth, "What's the matter" she asked him gently. Keth opened and closed his mouth several times before he could answer "He has her" he says his voice filled with grief and guilt "I said she shouldn't play in there but she liked the birds. I said I would protect her, he killed her mother" Keth said, his worlds all jumbled. "Has who" she asked gently "Kora," said Keth and when a scream sounded he went into another round of sobbing. Tris looked round "Come on" she said grabbing his hand "you have to tell all them, they need to know" Keth looked and then shook his head, "Mages. Wont help me" he said "Most of them don't know we exist" he said shaking his head.  
"Come on" Tris insisted "They are not like that" she said "They will help you" she pulled Keth across the alley.  
  
The guard captain saw them coming, "you" he said angrily "you should have kept that brat under control" Keth went into another sobbing fit. Tris pulled him to Niko and Kye ignoring the captain. "Niko, Kye, please listen to Keth he needs help" Kye turned putting his back to the captain. Keth was wringing his hands "please sirs they have Kora, she was only playing in there, they don't use it no more, she goes to play with the birds in there.  
Kye listened his heads on one side, "How old is Kora"? he asked gently Keth blinked "Six, sir" he said. Kye looked at Niko and something passed between them, then they turned as one and headed down the alley. Tris who had been comforting Keth hesitated and then followed. The guard captain hurried in front of them trying to block them. "You cant go in there" he said "he'll kill the brat. No to much mess for me afterward" the guard stood there shaking his head. Kye looked at the man, he raised his hand and mage fire flared on his fingers. Outlining his hand. "If you don't get out of my sight now, I will do something, that you may not like". The guard gulped and then edged past them and near ran back down to the other end of the alley.  
  
Kye closed his hand and the flames vanished. When they reached the door, Kye turned to Tris, "I need you to stay here please, if he gets out first I need you to hold him and stop that fool from killing the ghost. Tris opened her mouth to protest and then didn't. Kye then turned to Niko, "Would you please make ready some spells. I need you to get the girl out, I am going to deal with this ghost." Niko nodded. Niko opened the door and then they went inside leaving the door open.  
  
When inside they spilt up Niko went into the shadows by the side of the door whilst Kye walked into the light of the single candle. Niko made his spells ready whilst Kye turned a slow circle looking into the shadows, when he spotted shapes on the far side he stopped. And nodded with his head, Niko caught the movement and nodded in return. Kye walked towards to shadow. "I said no guards" Came a high whingeing voice. Kye stopped and held out his arms "I am no guard and I am unarmed" he told the ghost. Even with his better eye sight Kye could only just make out a small shape on the floor. Kora!  
"They send a unarmed man to talk to me, they must be more dumb then I thought" the man went on unaware that Kye was not really listening. "I think I will kill you now and throw your body to them" The ghost stood and walked towards Kye waving a knife he stopped when Kye smiled. "Is that a promise" he taunted the ghost moving back a step. Unsure when Kye had spoken the ghost had stopped then when he had moved he found new courage. "your just a scared man" The ghost taunted jabbing with the knife, they were now in the middle of the warehouse, Kye could see Niko moving slowly toward Kora. "No, I am your worst nightmare" Kye told him and then he sidestepped into the shadows and vanished. The ghost lunged at where Kye had just been jabbing with is knife, Kye appeared on his other side. "I will make you pay for what you have done and that is a promise" and then he was gone. The ghost whirled round and jabbed with his knife but all he hit was empty space.  
  
Kye reappeared in front of the ghost, "your not scared of an unarmed man are you" he taunted walking backwards, the ghost followed. "They asked for it" the ghost said in his whinging voice. "They sell themselves and they look down on the lower class. Just because I was in the six class they thought they were better then me, wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't lie with me" he said moving closer slowly.  
  
Kye brought his hand up and the Mage fire sprang up again making the ghost stop, "you would kill women because they would not lie with, I am going to do things to you that would make you unrecognisable to your own mother and ensures that you never hurt another person again" Kye said softly his voice dangerous. Then he made the fire brighter dazzling the man. Giving him chance to see Niko, who had now reached the girl but she had seen Kyes fire and was to scared to move. Kye obliged by making it go out and punching the ghost so he fell to the floor and dropped the knife. Niko had picked up Kora and now ran to the door with her and gave her to Tris, before coming back inside. Tris hugged the frightened girl and then broke free to run to Keth who grabbed her and looked as though he would never let her go.  
  
The Ghost scrabbled round on the floor for his knife but Kye kicked it out of the way. The ghost stood and stopped Niko, "I'll kill him instead then" he raged and lunged at Niko. Niko was ready and threw a spell at the ghost which hit him full on, the ghost staggered and then sagged to the floor. Refusing to be caught the ghost staggered into the street and made a desperate lunge for Tris. She stepped back and the ghost fell to the floor and tried to crawl away. Tris called her lightning down surrounding the man. "You would kill a child to avoid capture" she said her voice tight, she made the lightning close in round the ghost. The man spun round looking for help or escape from the lightning bars, she moved them closer, the rocks of the alley floor begin to melt.  
  
"Tris, don't" Kye called from the wall, not wanting to approach her.  
"Please Tris, if you kill him in cold blood you will be not better then him, or the pirates". Niko said desperately. Tris stopped the lightning. Niko was right if she killed this thing, then she would be no better then him. She closed her hands and the lightning wall dropped freeing the man, straight into the hands of the waiting guards. As they took the man away Tris sagged and Niko caught her, "I was going to kill him" she muttered. "No" Niko replied "you wanted justice but, that is best left to those he has hurt" Niko put his arm round Tris and they started to walk out of the alley.  
  
Kye had not been listening he was watching Kora. Who was knelt petting Zav, Keth was fussing round her. She was now unfazed of what happened she giggled as she stroked the dog. "Kye are you coming" Niko called. Kye shook his head, "I'll meet you back at the house, I have something to do" Niko looked where Kye was looking and then steered Tris out of the Alley. Kye walked over to Kora he spoke to Keth for a moment and then he crouched down and talked to Kora, chatting away with her, as she talked to Zav.  
  
((please review, I need reviews, the last chapter will be up soon)) 


	15. Last Chapter

((Okies then the last chapter is here, I hope you enjoyed the story))

Tris looked up as she heard a noise outside the courtyard, she had been waiting for Kye to come back from the alley and he had been ages. Niko had said that he wanted to talk to someone. She looked at the door impatiently as a shadow appeared, it was Kye, he paused in the doorway and then was nearly shoved out of the way as Zav pushed past him. Tris stood and shouted with joy she threw herself at Kye hugging him. Kye stood there dazed for a second his hands unsure, and then he hugged her tightly, "I have waited too long to hug you again" He told Tris, in a voice that made sure only she heard.

With great reluctance Kye broke the hug and stepped back, holding her at arms length, checking her over. Niko had been inside on hearing Tris's shout he walked out and lent on the door frame. "So, have you done what you came to do" He asked Kye softly. Kye let go of Tris and nodded, "It was Kora!"

Tris looked from one to the other, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean? What's Kora got to do with this?" Her voiced was worried.

Kye looked at her, "My lord could sense a child who had extraordinary magic, what kind he couldn't tell, all he could tell was that she was here. As cover I was looking for the ghost. Otherwise I would have had every money grabber sending me their children. As it happens the child was Kora" Kye paused and looked at Niko, "She does have the wild magic I thought she did".

Tris walked and sat down on the bench she had just left. "So that means that you are leaving then"? She asked, her voice was small. "Your leaving so soon, after I got you back". Her voice threatened to break. Niko looked at Kye asking the same with a raised eyebrow. Kye smiled mischievously at them both and then sat down on the same bench as Tris. "No dear heart" He told her humour in his voice. "Yes I have found Kora and generally that means that I would have to take her north to be trained. But." He held up a finger to stop Tris's interruption. "My Lord and I talked a little and he agreed to let me stay her for a while, also to give chance for Kora and Keth to make ready to go the university".

"How long is "A while"? She asked holding her breath expecting him to say days. She was surprised when he smiled at her.

"Three weeks" He answered. Tris let the breath out in a rush, _"Three weeks, isn't too bad" _She thought.

Kye read her expression "It was the best he could do" He pulled her hair gently "I do have work to do and taking two mages north will take a long time".

Tris nodded he was right, she supposed taking........

"Two mages!" she asked "But I thought you said Kora was......" She trailed off.

"As it turns out Keth has magic, he just never knew it. I had been keeping my eye on him and well, he wont leave Kora and Kora wont leave him so it worked out quite well"

Tris gaped Keth DID have magic, she had thought that when she had first met him. "What Kind?

This question invoked another smile from Kye "Lightning, Not weather just lightning."

Tris smiled widely someone else with lightning power she couldn't believe it this was fantastic she hoped that they would meet again she would love to talk with Keth when he had learned how to use it. She sat there in a day dream, unaware that Kye and Niko were laughing at her expression.

Leaving Tris to her daydream Kye stood and went to Niko. "Yes I can only stay for three weeks, we talked" Kye gestured to the spot where the vase had been until recently "We both apologise for that" He told Niko he voice sheepish.

"Have you found out what the ghosts name was"? Niko asked changing the topic.

Kye nodded "Yes, his name was Nasim kolb. A street cleaner" Kye shook his head "A man with too much anger"

"She is so happy that you are staying even if it is for a little while" Niko told him.

Kye nodded "I know, it was the best I could have hoped for"

Zav chose that moment to nudge Tris who was startled out of her reverie she stood and pulled Kye away from Niko talking none stop. Niko watched them go with a smile on his face. Now Tris's circle was complete he mused he could not grudge the girl for wanting to talk to her father. He went back inside and began to write letters to Lark and Rosethorn to tell them of recent news.

Three weeks later 

Tris stood on tiptoes at the cross roads waving until the horses had gone out of sight, she turned to Niko with a huge smile on face the last three weeks had been the best in a long time. She had even told her mother, which she was still waiting for a reply. Kye had told her not to hold her breath at her being happy. It was amazing how much they had caught up on and Kye had promised he would now write and come to see her when they were in the same town or place. She would miss him but at least she knew that she would see him again. "Lets go" she said to Niko and then they turned and walked down another path.

The End

((Okies then, that is my story))


End file.
